1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a file box, and more particularly, to a file box for cards and the like, having front and rear panels which tilt outwardly to improve access to the materials located therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, file boxes typically have been constructed with a rectangularly shaped box having a flat bottom panel and fixed front, rear and side walls all extending upwardly from the bottom panel. A rectangularly shaped top having a shallow rim extending around, and downwardly from, its perimeter is hinged to the upper edge portion of the box rear wall to serve as a lid for the box. Alternatively, the top can be sized slightly larger than the box itself to thereby slide downwardly over the upper rim portion of the box. In either type of top construction, the file folders or file cards, are disposed edgewise within the box.
In situations where a box is used to store materials in file folders, the folders usually have upwardly extending tabs which can be labeled to help the user locate a desired folder. However, if the file box is completely filled, or filled to near capacity, it is very difficult to remove the file or replace it. Also, when the file is removed, the remaining files automatically shift or adjust to occupy the space left by the removed file. Thus, unless the position of the removed file is marked, it is difficult to quickly and conveniently return the file to its original location.
Alternatively, if the file box is used to house file cards, such as recipe cards, index cards are interspaced between the regular cards to separate them into smaller groups and thereby aid in locating a specific card or cards. Still, within each group, the face of the card, or at least the top portion thereof, is typically visually examined to determine the content or subject matter of the card. This visual perusal requires that the box not be so full that the cards cannot be angularly separated from adjacent cards so that each successive card is readily visible to the person using the card file or else the cards must each be at least partially removed from the box to view them. If the box is empty enough to permit adjacent cards to be tilted relative to each other, a significant portion of the capacity of the box is not used, thereby resulting in an inefficient use of filing space. If instead the box is completely, or at least substantially, filled, when a card is removed from the box for use, the location of the card must be marked so that it can be subsequently replaced in its original position.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a file box which permits the box to be completely filled with cards or files while still permitting adjacent cards or files to be tilted relative to each other for visual inspection of the cards or files without having to remove them from the box. This increased utility of the file box is achieved by constructing the box with front and rear panels which are forwardly and rearwardly tiltable, respectively, to a limited degree.
One known type of card file box having pivoting front and rear panels is disclosed by my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,607 wherein the box is constructed from front and rear panels which are hinged at their lower ends to a pair of end panels which in turn are fixed to a rectangularly shaped bottom panel. Pins extend longitudinally inwardly from the front and rear lower corners of the two end panels to pivotally engage with openings formed in the adjacent lower end edges of the front and rear panels. The bottom panel is trapezoidal in cross-section to thereby define a pair of angularly, downwardly disposed side edges adjacent the front and rear panels. Outward movement of the front and rear panels is limited by abutting contact between the lower, inward surfaces of the front and rear panels against a corresponding adjacent bottom member side edge. When in closed position, the front and rear panels are disposed vertically so that stop means extending upwardly from the top edges of these two panels engage into mating openings provided in the lower surface of a separate, flat, rectangularly shaped top panel. When the top panel is removed, the front and rear panels are then free to pivot outwardly.
A further type of file box is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,965 to Weston, which box includes a base member having shallow side walls and higher end walls each formed in the shape of a truncated triangle. A relatively tall, formed, side member is pivotally mounted on each of the side walls of the base member. Each of the two side members includes inwardly directed, triangularly shaped flanges or wings which overlap the ends walls of the base member. The wings are formed with an arcuate slot for slidably receiving pins extending outwardly from the base member end walls. The two formed side members are pivotably movable between a closed inwardly tilted position wherein the upper edges of the side members contact each other; and an open, outwardly tilted position wherein the pins of the base member end walls stop against the end of the side member wing slots to limit the outward movement of the side members. A drawback of this particular type of construction is that the capacity of the box is severely reduced, as compared to even a standard or conventional storage box as described above, due to the fact that the side panels are angled towards each other to a substantial degree when the box is in closed position thereby reducing the effective width of the box.